a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pile or a pile assembly used for engineering and construction works such as shore protection, road construction, foundation work for architecture and engineering. In particular, the present invention relates to a pile or pile assembly for engineering work, having therein a core member with wedge members, which can be also used as a pile for indicating a boarder.
b) Description of Related Art
There have been various piles for engineering works including a pile which is circular in cross section and has a cone shaped tip end, a pile which is triangular in cross section, a pile which is triangular in the whole shape and has a pointed tip end, a pile which is triangular in shape and has an another member such as a disc mounted at its lower end and a pile having only a lateral bar mounted on the lower portion thereof.
Prior art engineering work piles having various shapes and sizes have been used. Most of these piles are made of steel, concrete or steel reinforced concrete. Most popular engineering work piles are formed into cylindrical-cone shapes or columns. When these engineering piles are used for protection of river, sea shore or roads, the piles are obliquely or vertically driven into the earth. This is also applied for the working for architecture.
However, even if the piles for engineering work are driven into soft ground, there are drawbacks that they sway and are unstable or removed. In case of hard ground, there are drawbacks that the piles may sway or be lifted after the lapse of time. The prior art piles for construction work have a poor resistance to earthquake. If such piles are used, work itself is dangerous and the working cite is also dangerous even after completion of work.